Vegeta's first valentines day
by vbarethebest
Summary: He undid the fastener and trailed the chain round Bulma’s neck and round her hair. He did it up at the back and pulled her hair over it. Bulma fiddled with the heart. She turned round and looked at Vegeta he was smiling at her romantically. Carry on read


Bulma Briefs was sitting patiently at the kitchen table waiting for Vegeta to wake up and come downstairs for breakfast. She had made him a wonderful breakfast. An all-day breakfast. Eggs, bacon, sausages, mushrooms and all the rest. It had taken her ages. She was just setting out the napkins and cutlery when her parents walked in. Dr.Briefs looked at all the food and licked his lips.

"Mmmm. What's all this for then Bulma?"

He sat down at the table, picked up his knife and fork and was about to tuck into the food when Bulma walked over and hit the back of his hand with a wooden spoon.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"This food isn't for you dad. It's for Vegeta."

Dr.Briefs looked up at his daughter suspiciously.

"Vegeta? But why?"

Mrs.Briefs walked up and stood beside her husband.

"Think. What dad is it?"

Dr.Briefs looked puzzled for a few moments.

"I don't know. What's so special about today?"

Bulma and Mrs.Briefs were fuming at his answer. Mrs.Briefs slammed her hands down on the table.

"How can you not remember valentines day!"

"Oh. That's what today is?"

"Yes!"

Dr.Briefs got up from the table and walked over to the kitchen cabinet. He opened it and pulled out a little red box with a gold bow round it.

"For the record I didn't forget."

He handed Mrs.Briefs the package. Her face brightened up instantly. She carefully untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a gold necklace chain. On the chain was a gold heart, the heart was engraved with 'Love you forever.' Mrs.Briefs threw her arms round her husband with a squeal of delight.

"Oh thank you darling. It's so beautiful! I love it! Come with me to the laboratory and I can give you your gift!"

Dr.Briefs smiled at his wife and followed her to the lab. Bulma sat down at the table with a sigh. _If only Vegeta treated me like that. _She crossed her arms on the table and lay her head down.

"Woman what is wrong with you?"

Bulma looked up. Vegeta was standing over her with a scowl on his face.

"Oh hi Vegeta."

Vegeta looked at the table of food and smirked. He sat down and picked up the bacon in his fingers. He scoffed down the bacon within minutes and then started at the sausages. Bulma watched him with disgust. A frown was appearing slowly but surely on her face.

Within minutes the food was gone. Vegeta leant back in his chair and put his hands on his stomach. Bulma looked at him and stood up angrily.

"So that's it? Not even a thank you? After all the work I did to prepare that for you!"

"I prince doesn't have to say thank you for anything. It should be your honour to cook for me."

Bulma walked up to him fuming.

"You're not a prince Vegeta! You're an arrogant, stuck up pig!"

Vegeta stood up right in front of her. A look of pure anger in his eyes.

"No one speaks to the prince of Saiyens like that. Especially not a worthless human!"

"Well this worthless human spent two whole hours getting that breakfast ready for you this morning and she didn't even get a thank you! God if I'd known you were going to act like such a bastard I wouldn't have even done it!"

"Then why did you?"

"Because it's bloody valentines day!"

Bulma stormed out the kitchen and up to her bedroom. Vegetas eyes followed her up the stairs. _What is that woman's problem? What's so special about valentines day? What is valentines day? _ Vegeta walked out of the kitchen, into the garden and slammed the door behind him. He powered up to super Saiyen and took to the air.

Bulma stood up when she heard Vegeta turn super Saiyen. She ran out onto the balcony just in time to see Vegeta flying away in a blur of light. She screamed after him.

"Vegeta! Where are you going?"

She sat down on her bed with a sigh. _What is wrong with that man? How could he forget valentines day? It's not fair. Oh well just because he wants to be a cranky old fool doesn't mean I have to be. _She reached over to her phone and dialled Chi chi's number. It rang three times before a young boys voice picked up.

"Hello? Son residence. Gohan speaking."

"Oh hi Gohan, it's Bulma. How are you?"

"Oh fine thanks Bulma. I can't talk long, I have to go and pick Videl up."

"So what are you and her up to today then? It's your first valentines day together isn't it?"

"Yeh, I was really hoping to do something fun. I wanted to take her out but she wanted to train, so we settled on an agreement that I would take her out to the cinema first then we would go back to her house and train."

"Right……ok. Is your mother there Gohan?"

"Afraid not. She's out with my dad. Chi chi talked my dad into taking dancing lessons."

"Goku? Dancing lessons?"

"Well, my mums always wanted to be able to go dancing but she's never had anybody to go with, so my dad wanted to do something to make her happy so he decided he would take dancing lessons for her."

"Aww. That's so sweet of her. Well anyway I'll speak to you later Gohan. Have a nice time with Videl."

"Thanks Bulma. I'll see you later."

Bulma hung up. _God, why can't Vegeta be more like Goku? He'd do anything for Chi chi, I've known him since he was a young boy and he hates dancing. Well they're not the only friends I've got. _She picked up the phone again and dialled Kame houses number. An old mans voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Master Roshi? It's Bulma."

"Hey Bulma. Haven't spoken to you in a while. What's going on? Doing anything today, it's valentines day you know?"

"You old pervert. Get over yourself Roshi. I was just ringing to see if Krillin and 18 were there."

"No sorry Bulma. They're not here. Krillin's taken 18 shopping for some new clothes then they're going to go to a fancy restaurant. They'll be gone all day."

"Oh ok then. Tell them I said hi and wish them a happy valentines day when you see them."

"Ok Bulma. Bye."

"Bye."

_Well that's everybody……..except……….._

She picked up her cell phone. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _She dialled 1 on her phone memory. It rang 3 times and then a young mans voice answered.

"Hey. Yamcha here."

"Hey Yamcha."

"Bulma? That you?"

"Yeh."

"Oh, what's up? Are you ok? You sound a bit down."

_He's the only one who's asked me that…_

"No I'm not ok.."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really. I was just wondering, are you doing anything today?"

"Nope. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get together later."

"Erm…what about Vegeta?"

"What about Vegeta?"

"Well I thought you would be doing something with him today."

"So did I. But he flew off a few minutes ago. God he is such a pig Yamcha."

Bulma could feel the tears starting to sting in her eyes.

"But what if he finds out we met up?"

"Well what if he does? He can't control what I do!"

"Ok. Whatever you say. I'll come and pick you up in and hour yeh?"

"Ok. See you then."

"Ok bye."

Bulma hung up her cell. _I can't believe I'm doing this……I mean I don't want to be alone on valentines day…but…it's Yamcha…what if he tries something funny? Well we'll think of that when we come to it. In the mean time I've got to get ready! _

Bulma had been out with Yamcha enough times to know that he would be taking he somewhere fancy. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a new long, ankle length, blue, silk dress. It had a slit up the side. She put on her only pair of black sandals. Only for special occasions. Then she set to work on her make up. She sat down at her dressing table and brushed her hair out. She took it out of her ponytail and let it fall past her shoulders. Then she put on some light blue eye shadow and black mascara. She picked up her lip gloss and rang the brush across her lips. She was just admiring herself in the mirror when the door bell rang. Bulma let out a squeal of delight and rushed down the stairs. She opened the door. Yamcha was standing on the doorstep smiling at her. Bulma eyed him up and down. He was wearing baggy jeans and an old T-shirt. She realised what she was wearing and blushed.

"Hey Bulma."

"Hey."

"You look…nice."

"Yeh very funny. I just thought… you know because it's valentines day."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't really have anything planned. I did buy you this though."

Yamcha took his arm out form behind his back and handed Bulma a single red rose. Bulma held in in her hand and smelt it. She looked up at Yamcha and smiled at him.

"Come on."

"Thanks."

He walked in and Bulma and shut the door.

"I'll just go and get changed ok? Make yourself at home."

"Ok thanks."

Bulma walked upstairs and went into her bedroom. She leant against her door and smiled privately to herself. She picked a glass vase up off her dressing table and walked into her en-suite bathroom. She filled up the vase with water and put the rose in it. Then she placed in the vase and got changed into a track suit. Then she heard a shrill voice calling up the stairs.

"Bulma darling, would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll be down in a minute mum!"

She took one look at the rose and went downstairs. She went into the kitchen and found Yamcha talking to her mum.

"Oh hello dear. Well I'll just leave you two to catch up."

As she walked past Bulma she gave a quick wink. Bulma shook her and turned towards Yamcha.

"Would you like something to drink? Or something to eat?"

"A soda would be nice thanks."

She walked over to the fridge and took out two cold sodas. She handed one to Yamcha and put one down on the table in front of her while she sat down. She sat down opposite Yamcha and looked at him over the table.

"So Bulma, how have you been?"

"I've been ok. Life's been a bit tough with Vegeta but you know how it is….."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just hard for him to be emotional and he's hard to talk to. He's very self centred you know?"

"Oh."

"Anyway, how have you been?"

"I've been good actually. I've got a new job. Selling shoes. Not exactly a fantastically fun job but you know. There are the occasional faults though. Because whenever I got to get a shoe off the shelf, I sometimes accidentally pull the shelf out with it. You'd think they could build those things a little stronger."

Bulma let out a little laugh.

"Do you still train much? And what about your baseball?"

"Oh yeh well obviously I'm still on my baseball team but we haven't had many big games lately so that's why I had to get another job. I don't really train as much as I used to when I lived here because I don't have the urge to over power Vegeta anymore. I do train a little but I don't really have much time lately."

"So….you seeing anybody?"

"Nope. Still alone….for the moment."

Bulma looked at Yamcha intimately.

"So Yamcha what do you want to do?"

"I don't mind.."

"Well we've just updated our TV and we get 100 sports channels. We might see one of your old games."

Yamcha jumped up excitedly.

"Oh cool, lets go."

Yamcha rushed into the lounge. Bulma got up shaking her head, but smiling to herself. _He is so full of himself.. _Bulma followed him into the lounge. Yamcha was already flicking through the channels. Bulma sat down on the sofa next to him.

"Hey look! Here's one!"

"Oh yeh. That's the one when you broke the bat because you hit the ball too hard."

Yamcha laughed a little and blushed. Bulma noticed and giggled to herself.

They watched the game together. It was and hour long with a half term after the first half hour. They carried on watching when it was half time. The camera was filming Yamcha, and saying stuff about him being the teams best hope and the best baseball player they've seen in a long time. Yamcha had a big grin on his face. Then something very unexpected happened. The camera was still focusing on Yamcha and Bulma came running out of the crowd to him. She threw her arms round him and gave him a big kiss. Yamcha and Bulma watched it and a large blush appeared on both their faces. Yamcha glanced over at Bulma and she caught his eye. Yamcha leaned over and held Bulmas hand in his. Bulma looked down at their hands together and the looked at Yamcha. Bulma closed her hand round his and moved up closer to him. He put his arm round her and she rested her head on his chest. _God he's so lovely. He's so sweet and caring. He wouldn't want to hurt me. He's nothing like Vegeta. He's so much nice. _Yamcha looked down at her and looked her in the eye. He ran his hand up her arm. Bulma started to feel uncomfortable. _Wait, what am I doing? I love Vegeta now. I know I do. I don't love Yamcha, he's just comforting me, I can't lead him on. _She was just about to say something when Yamcha lent down and planted a big kiss on her lips. Bulma was so shocked. She just sat there. She didn't do anything about it. Yamcha retreated first. He looked at her and blushed. He took his arms off her and stood up.

"I had…better be going."

"Yamcha, wait."

He glanced back at her.

"Thank you, for staying with me, while Vegeta was away. It was really sweet of you."

Yamcha smiled at her.

"No problem. I hope we can do it again sometime."

With that Yamcha walked out.

It was getting late and Vegeta still hadn't returned home. Bulma was in her red silk nightie. She had brought it just for valentines day, and she thought hey just because Vegeta's not here doesn't mean I can't wear it. She was just reaching into the fridge for some milk for her coffee when she heard a noise outside. She heard footsteps on the grass outside. The back door opened and Vegeta walked in. Bulma dropped the milk from her hands and it split and spilled all over the floor.

"Woman what the hell do you think you're doing! You had better get that cleaned up before I come down in the morning."

He walked past her and went up the stairs. Bulma scowled after him. She picked up the tea towel and started wiping the milk up from the floor. It took 15 minutes for her to wipe it up. She fixed her coffee and made her way up to her bedroom. Ever since Bulma had decided that she and Vegeta were a couple they had been sharing a room together. Bulma knocked on the door. She heard Vegetas voice inside.

"Come in."

Bulma unlocked the door and walked inside. Vegeta was lying in bed and staring at the ceiling. Bulma switched off the main light and walked over to the bed. She turned on the bed side lamp and looked at Vegeta. The light was shining on one side of his face and picking out the shadows on the other side. _He looks so sexy just lying there like that. _

"Hey budge up a bit. You don't expect me to sleep on the floor do you?"

Vegeta answered her with a grunt, but did slide over to the other side of the bed. Bulma slid in beside him. Vegeta kept his arms crossed on his chest. Bulma cuddled up to him. She started to lick to top of his ear where she knew he liked it. Then she started to whisper in his ear.

"I'm sorry….about this morning. I shouldn't have expected you to know about valentines day, you've never had to celebrate it before. Forgive me?"

Vegeta just grunted. He still had his arms crossed in front of him, but not as tightly as he had had them before. Bulma could see was working on him. She kept cuddled up to him, liking and biting his ear. Every now and again whispering in his ear.

"So where did you go today?"

"Just to train in the wild."

Bulma rolled onto her front and propped herself up on her elbows so she was looking him straight in the face. She smirked at him.

"You didn't kill anything did you?"

Vegeta looked at her finally and smirked wickedly back her.

"Why? What's it to you?"

"I was just wondering. The thought of you killing a wild animal just makes me…hot…that's it."

Vegeta smiled at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really."

Bulma nodded at him. Vegeta unfolded his arms. He put one arm round Bulma's shoulders and held her close to him. Bulma rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt his body tense up.

"Woman?"

"Yeh?"

"Who's the rose from?"

Bulma opened her eyes suddenly and realised what he was talking about.

Last time-

Vegeta unfolded his arms. He put one arm round Bulma's shoulders and held her close to him. Bulma rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt his body tense up.

"Woman?"

"Yeh?"

"Who's the rose from?"

Bulma opened her eyes suddenly and realised what he was talking about.

Chapter 2-

Bulma sat up abruptly. Vegeta looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. He sat up on his elbows.

"Well?"

"Erm…"

Bulma got out of the bed and walked over to the rose. She ran her finger over the petals. Vegeta got up and walked over to her. He started to run his fingers through her hair.

"Well?"

"It's….it's from Yamcha."

Vegeta took his hands out of her hair and stared at her with a scowl on his face.

"When did you see him?"

"Today."

Vegeta scowled at her and then picked up the rose. He threw it on the floor and stamped on it.

"Vegeta! Don't!"

"Why did you see him today?"

"Because I was lonely.."

"Then why not see Kakarot's annoying mate?"

"Because she was out with Goku. And Krillin and 18 were out together as well. And you took off to god knows where. It was valentines day Vegeta, no one should be alone on valentines day."

"What's so special about valentines day?"

"It's a day when couples do things together to show how much they love each other. They buy each other gifts to show how much they love each other."

Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"And you've never done anything like that for me Vegeta."

She walked out of her room in tears. Vegeta watched as she walked out. He looked down at the rose under his foot. He picked it up slowly and put the remains back in the vase. Then he powered up and flew off into the night.

Bulma was sitting outside by the swimming pool in her black bikini when she saw him flying away. She held her head in her hands. _Why does he have to be such a grouch….all I wanted was for him to tell me he loved me. _She put her arms straight out in front of her and dived into the pool. She swam three lengths before picking herself out of the pool and lying on her sun lounger. She glanced at her watch that was lying on the floor with her clothes. It was 9:55. Bulma laid her head back on her towel and closed her eyes.

It was 11:00 when Vegeta returned home to see Bulma asleep on the sun lounger. He looked at her and smiled to himself. He walked over to her and picked her up in his arms. He flew up to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He grabbed her dressing gown from the back of their door and put it round her before climbing into bed beside her. Subconsciously Bulma wrapped her arms round Vegeta.

Bulma woke up in the morning to find herself in her bed with Vegetas arms round her. She nuzzled his neck with her nose and Vegeta grunted a hello.

"Where did you go last night? You took off without telling me where you were going….again!"

Vegeta reached into his bedside table drawer and took out a small, blue, velvet box. Bulma sat up and squealed in delight. She reached out and snatched it out of Vegeta's hands. She opened it carefully and inside was a beautiful silver necklace chain. On the chain was a silver heart with BV engraved on it. Bulma looked at it carefully and tears started to well up inside her. She ran her finger over the heart. Vegeta carefully picked the necklace up out of the box. He undid the fastener and trailed the chain round Bulma's neck and round her hair. He did it up at the back and pulled her hair over it. Bulma fiddled with the heart. She turned round and looked at Vegeta he was smiling at her romantically.

"Vegeta…it's beautiful. Thank you."

She threw her arms round him and put her hand on the back of his neck. She pulled his head forward and pressed her lips against his. They fell back onto the bed in each others arms. Vegeta put his arms round her and held her close to him.

"Woman, I'm sorry about the rose."

"It's ok. It doesn't matter Vegeta."

"I just need to know one thing. Do you still…you know….have feelings for Yamcha?"

Bulma sat up sharply and looked Vegeta in the eye.

"How could you even ask such a thing Vegeta? I love you! No body else!"

Vegeta smiled at her. And kissed her before relaxing back in bed with Bulma in his arms.

Bulmas mother disturbed them at 12:00 by knocking on their door. She blushed when she saw them together.

"Oh sorry my dears. I was just wondering if you two were coming down for breakfast…..or lunch?"

"Oh yeh sure mum. We'll be right down,"

"Ok darling."

Her mum left with a quick wave of her hand. Vegeta sat up and got off the bed. He reached out his hand to Bulma and she took hold of it. Vegeta pulled her up into his waiting arms. He put his hands on her waist and twirled her around. Bulma giggled and fell into Vegeta's arms. Vegeta leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Bulmas cheek. He took hold of her hand again and lead her downstairs into the kitchen. When they noticed Bulmas father, Dr.Briefs, looking at them they let go of each others hands immediately. Dr.Briefs was not fond of Vegeta because of everything he had destroyed in their house, so he was not happy to think of his daughter and Vegeta as a couple.

Bulma walked over to the fridge and took out some orange juice. She poured herself and Vegeta a cup. They sat opposite each other at the table. Bulma kept fiddling with her necklace. Vegeta looked up at her and smiled when he saw her playing with it. Dr.Briefs look at her suspiciously.

"That's a very nice necklace dear. Who's it from?"

"It's from Vegeta daddy."

"Oh. It's very nice Vegeta. Good choice."

Bulma looked up at Vegeta and smiled at him. He smirked back at her.

"Oh by the way dear. That nice boy Yamcha rang for you earlier. I told him you were asleep and said you would ring him back later."

The smile faded from both Vegeta's and Bulma's faces. Bulma began to feel uncomfortable. Vegeta eyed her puzzled.

"Well, I've got to get to work. Thanks to Vegeta I have to create a whole new set of training druids."

Vegeta and Dr.Briefs scowled at each other. Dr.Briefs walked out and down the hall. Bulma and Vegeta sat in silence until they heard the lab door shut. Vegeta got up and walked over to Bulma. He sat down on the chair next to her. He put his hand on the table and gripped hers firmly. Bulma looked at him and smiled.

"Vegeta I won't call him if you don't want me to."

"If you want to call that weakling, then I can't stop you. Just remember, you are mine now."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Yamcha, it's Bulma."

Bulma was talking to Yamcha over her fathers video phone. She had rung him after she had finished her breakfast with Vegeta. Vegeta was outside training in the GR.

"Oh hi Bulma."

"My dad said that you called."

"Yeh, I..erm…I wanted to make sure you were alright….in case you had had an argument with Vegeta or something."

"Awww. That's so sweet Yamcha. Thanks a lot. I'm fine. He was fine. We had a tiny bit of a tiff but he soon came round."

"Oh…good."

"Yamcha are you ok? You seem a little uncomfortable. Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Well…sort of…..it's about…you know…we cuddled the other day."

"Yeh?"

"I was just wondering….if you though it meant anything."

"Oh right. Look Yamcha, it was incredibly sweet of you coming round the other day. I know was pretty hard because it was valentines day and we used to go out….but…..I don't know what made me cuddle you. It was just a spur of the moment thing…..I was lonely and upset…"

"What about the kiss?"

"Yamcha I'm sorry but it didn't mean anything either……"

"But you didn't try to retreat when I kissed you."

"I was in shock. I wasn't expecting it."

"So it didn't mean anything? At all?"

"I don't…..think so…"

"Think so? Look Bulma we have to get this straightened out. Did it mean anything to you?"

"Maybe it meant a little something….but I don't know!"

Bulma was cut off when she heard a noise behind her. She turned round to see Vegeta looking at her. He had a hurt look on his face. There was a red envelope at his feet. Bulma turned back to the video screen.

"Yamcha I've got to go."

"But I.."

Bulma hung up and turned round to look at Vegeta. She got up out of her chair and walked over to him slowly.

"Vegeta it's not what it sounded like. I didn't….I mean we didn't…..it's just that I…"

Vegeta held his hand up and Bulma stopped talking. Vegeta stared Bulma in the eye. She was almost crying. There was a towel round his neck from training. He dropped his hand down to his side and the towel slid off his neck. Bulma walked closer to him and took his hand in hers. Vegeta snatched it away and turned round.

"I'll see you later."

"But Vegeta?"

Vegeta powered up and flew away. Bulma collapsed onto her knees in tears. She cried into her hands. She stayed like that for over half an hour. Then she picked up Vegeta's towel and wiped her eyes. She could smell his scent on it. She held it in her hands. That's when she noticed the red envelope on the floor. She reached out slowly and picked it up. _Vegeta must have dropped it when he heard what I said to Yamcha….._ Vegeta had written 'Woman' on the back in slanted writing. With shaking hands Bulma opened the envelope. She carefully slid the card out. The front was a background of red roses, and in white it writing it said 'I'm sorry'. Bulma opened it slowly. She read what it said inside- 'To my dear Woman, I'm sorry about forgetting valentines day. I didn't mean to upset you. I will try and remember in the future. Please forgive me. And please forgive me for stepping on that weaklings rose. If he wants to give you a rose, I shouldn't mind. I was just scared that because I hadn't gotten you anything and he had that you might start to like him again. And I can't stand the thought of losing you. I love you. Forever. Vegeta."

Bulma shut the card slowly. Tears where running down her face. She put the card back in the envelope and stood up. Shakily she walked over to her desk and put the envelope next to her computer. She crossed her arms on the table and rested her head on them. She cried for another hour. All by herself. It was 12:35 when she stopped crying. She was still shaking. She was just walking out of the lab when the video phone rang. She answered it and Gohan' face appeared.

"Oh. Hi Bulma. Are you ok?"

"Yeh I'm fine Gohan, just a bit upset that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No it's ok Gohan. I don't want to involve you."

"Ok, well, I was just ringing to tell you that Vegeta's here."

"He is? Is he ok?"

"Well…I don't know really. He walked in in a really bad mood so I hurried out. My dad's in the kitchen talking to him but my mum left as well. I just thought, you know, if Vegeta's here then you'd be on your own so I was just checking to see how you were doing."

"That's so sweet of you Gohan. I'm just a bit shook up. I'm sure your dad will tell you everything once he's finished with Vegeta. If he says he's not going to tell you then tell him that I said he could ok?"

"Ok Bulma. Do you want me to come and see you? I'm on my way to see Videl but your house is on the way."

"Oh no dear. That's really sweet of you Gohan but I just need some time alone at the moment. Just tell Vegeta to hurry home ok?"

"Ok Bulma."

"Thanks for calling Gohan, you really are a sweetheart."

Gohan blushed.

"Thanks Bulma. I'll tell Vegeta now ok? I'll see you sometime yeh?"

"Ok Gohan. Bye."

"Bye Bulma."

Bulma sat in her computer chair for a few minutes trying to take in everything that had happened that day. She was just thinking about it when her mother burst in.

"Oh hell Bulma. Your father and I are just going out to get some new lab equipment and tea sets. I was just wondering if you could do the washing for me? It's all washed and ironed I just need you to put it away. Your father's and my stuff are in the pink basket and yours and Vegeta's are in the blue basket. Thank you sweetheart see you later."

And se was gone again. _Oh well. Might as well get on with it. It will give me something to do. Anything's better than sitting here worrying. _Bulma heard the front door shut upstairs. She got up and walked upstairs into the kitchen. She saw the two baskets. She looked at the blue basket and saw Vegeta's training clothes. She picked up the pink basket and made her way to her parents room.

It took Bulma half an hour to put her parents clothes away. She was walking into her and Vegeta's room with the blue basket. She looked round the room. It seemed empty without Vegeta there. She walked over to Vegeta's drawers. She pulled out the top drawer. All his training clothes were folded up neatly. She rummaged through the washing and found all of Vegeta's other training clothes. Then she moved onto the second drawer. She put all his T-shirts and jeans away. Then she pulled out the last drawer. While she was opening it she spied a leaflet in the bottom of the drawer. She lifted it out slowly. It was titled 'Do you think you're ready?'. There was a picture of a bride and groom on the front. Bulma dropped the leaflet with a gasp. _Oh my god! I can't believe this! He was thinking of proposing? _Bulma sat there staring at nothing in particular. She slowly put the leaflet back in the draw and put away the rest of Vegeta's clothes.

15 minutes later and Bulma was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of her. _God. So much stuff has happened today. First I get the most romantic present ever from Vegeta. _Bulma trailed her finger over her necklace which she was still wearing. _Then I started to think I was still in love with Yamcha and that's sent Vegeta off in a rage. What's wrong with me? How could I ever love Yamcha again? After all the times he's cheated on me….but he was so sweet to come round and see me. And Vegeta only really got me the necklace because he realised he had to. If I hadn't told him it was valentines day he wouldn't have got me anything. But I do love Vegeta. Even if he can be a right bastard at time. I still love him to pieces. _

Bulma stood up from the table and went back into the lab. She dialled Chi chi's number into the video phone. A very angry looking Chi chi answered.

"Hello!"

"Hi Chi. It's me."

"Bulma? Thank god!"

"What's wrong?"

"Vegeta is getting on my last nerve! He's been here for hours now Bulma. And I don't think he's ready to leave yet. I can't even get in my kitchen! Every time I go in there to get something he snaps at me to get out and Goku gives me one of his 'do what he says' looks! They've been talking for ages!"

"I'm really sorry Chi. That's what I was ringing about...to see if he had left yet. Look Chi if you get him to come to the phone I'll talk to him and try and get him to leave ok?"

"So what you're saying is you want me to walk into a room with an angry Vegeta inside and get him to come and talk to you?"

"Erm…yeh?"

"Ok but if I don't come back then don't blame me."

"Thanks Chi."

Bulma heard Chi chi knock on the kitchen door. She heard Vegeta tell her to get out. She didn't leave though. Bulma could hear her telling Vegeta that she was on the phone. Vegeta didn't say anything. Bulma didn't know what was going to happen until she saw Vegeta's face appear on the video screen.

"V…Vegeta?"

"I'll be home soon."

"Vegeta wait."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Vegeta. Please come home now."

"I said I'll be home soon!"

Vegeta slammed the phone down and the video screen went black.

Vegeta returned five hours later. Bulma was sitting with her head in her hands, crying her eyes out in the lounge. Vegeta walked into the lounge and looked at her. Bulma looked up and her face immediately brightened. She ran over to him and threw her arms round Vegeta's neck. He shoved her off.

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta glared at her.

"Look Vegeta we have to talk about this. I can't have you hating me for the rest of my life."

"Well what do you want me to say woman? You lied to me!"

"How? When did I lie to you?"

"You told me you didn't have feelings for that human and then I catch you on the phone to him saying that a kiss kind of meant something to you. I can't believe you kissed him!"

"Vegeta, I didn't kiss him, he kissed me."

"Did you pull away?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know ok? I don't know…I wasn't thinking properly…I was upset…"

""That doesn't mean you can kiss him! And you didn't even tell me!"

"Because I didn't want you to hate me!"

Vegeta glared at her. Having a stare down. Eventually Vegeta turned round and stamped his way up to his room. Bulma collapsed on the floor in tears.

Dr.Briefs and Mrs.Briefs entered their home to find Bulma on the lounge floor. Her eyes were shut. Mrs.Briefs dropped the shopping bags and rushed over to her daughter, her husband followed.

"Oh my god. Bulma! Bulma? Bulma darling wake up!"

Mrs.Briefs looked at her husband. He put his fingers on Bulmas wrist.

"She's got a pulse. I think either she'll really worn out or she's fainted."

"Well, what should we do?"

"We need to get her to her bed. Help me get the wheel chair from the lab."

"You can get it. I want to stay with her."

"Ok."

Dr.Briefs walked out leaving Bulma and mother. Mrs.Briefs started stroking Bulma's hair.

"Come on hunny. Please wake up."

Dr.Briefs returned 10 minutes later with a wheel chair floating by his side.

"Come on dear, lets get Bulma in this chair and up to her room."

Mrs.Briefs nodded. Her mother and father picked Bulma up and carefully put her in the chair. Dr. and Mrs.Briefs guided the floating wheel up to Bulma and Vegeta's room. They knocked on the door when they got there. Vegeta grunted from inside and they walked in. His eyes widened when he saw Bulma in a wheel chair. He jumped off the bed so they could lay her down.

"Don't worry about her dear. She'll be ok."

"That will be all woman. Leave."

"Ok Vegeta. Come on dear."

Mrs.Briefs grabbed her husband by the hand and pulled him out of the room. Vegeta knelt down beside the bed and stared at Bulma's face. _She looks so sad, so hurt. It's all my fault. I should trust her…if she told me it didn't mean anything I should trust her…shouldn't I? But then she did tell that weakling that she thought it meant something….._ Vegeta tucked a loose strand of hair behind Bulma's ear. He leant down and plated a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you."

Vegeta stood up and walked out, leaving Bulma in peace.

"Woman? Are you ok?"

Bulma opened her eyes to see Vegeta staring down at her in concern. Bulma held her hand out to him and he held it tight.

"Vegeta?"

"It's alright now. I'm here. And I'm not going to leave you."

"Vegeta….I'm sorry."

Vegeta placed a finger on Bulma's lips.

"Don't speak. Save your energy."

"But Vegeta what's wrong with me?"

"You've got a fever darling. A bad fever. Your parents found on the floor downstairs five hours ago. You've been sleeping the whole time. You've been thrashing about like a wild thing. I think you were having a nightmare."

Vegeta placed a cold flannel across Bulma's sweaty forehead.

"I was having a nightmare. A horrible one. I dreamt that….I was pregnant with your child….and when you found out…you went off into space and didn't come back."

Vegeta looked hurt.

"You don't really think I'd do that...do you?"

"Of course not!"

"Good. You know I would be thrilled to have a child…..I think…"

Bulma sat up and gave Vegeta a kiss.

"Don't worry. You'll be a great dad…when the time comes."

"Thank you. Now you must rest. Oh and Kakarot's kid called. Gohan is it? Yeh well he said he'd drop by later to see how you were. Do you want me to ring him and say he can't come?"

"No. It will be lovely to see him. Do you know when he'll be here?"

"Pretty soon. I can sense his Ki. He's got a high power level for such a small kid."

"Yeh. Better be careful Vegeta or he might become stronger than you one day.

"Very funny woman. Let me go and meet him."

"Ok."

Vegeta walked out onto the balcony and flew into the sky. Bulma kept her eyes on the balcony. Within a few minutes a young boy landed on the balcony. He had short black hair and was wearing a orange Gi that looked just like the clothes Goku trained in. Gohan walked into the room and stood next to Bulma.

"Hey kiddo. How are you doing?"

"Hi Bulma. I'm ok thanks. How are you feeling?"

"Well obviously not well kid."

"Sorry."

"It's ok kiddo. How's your mum doing? Last time I spoke to her she was in a very bad mood because of Vegeta."

"Well I haven't seen her lately actually. I've been hitting the books hard and if I'm not studying I'm usually with Videl."

"Awww. How cute. Young love!"

Gohan blushed.

"So how are things going with you two?"

"Oh we're fine. I've never felt like this about anyone before. I love her so much. And I know she loves me. She likes to train a lot though. I don't mind training but it's not very romantic. She wants to become as strong as me so I usually have to keep my energy low so she gets used to it being low and then thinks that's what my level is. If I keep it at the level I have it at now it shouldn't take long for her to over come it. Then I think she'll stop training and we'll have more time together."

"Awww. Gohan that's really sweet. You're so good hearted."

"Yeh. My mum says I get it from my dad."

"Well I wouldn't say that's completely true. Chi chi is very kind hearted. After all, she can ride on Nimbus."

"Yeh I know but my dad is much more laid back."

"You got a point there. So what are you up to today?"

"I'm just off to see Videl. I just dropped by to see if you were ok because we a call from Vegeta saying you were ill."

"Really?"

"Yeh."

"Why did he ring you? I mean why would you need to know if was ill or not?"

"I don't know. It must have been a bit scary for him. He said you had to be brought upstairs in a wheel chair and then you just lay in bed with your eyes closed. I can see how that would scary, even for a guy like Vegeta."

"Oh."

"Well I had better be off Bulma. If I'm late Videl will kill me."

"Ok bye kiddo."

Gohan powered up and flew out of the room.

Bulma lay back down and went to sleep.

_Ugh. This is awful. _Bulma was sitting next to the toilet leaning on the toilet seat. It was the third time she had been sick in the last five minutes. She was alone. Every time she tried to call out for someone she was sick again. She turned round and leant her back against the wall breathing deeply. She reached up and pulled the handle of the toilet down. Big mistake. The vibration on the floor made her throw up again.

Vegeta had heard the toilet so he realised Bulma was awake. He walked up stairs and into her bedroom. He looked round and couldn't see her.

"Woman where are you?"

He heard a groan come from the bathroom. He slowly opened the door to see Bulma being sick for the fourth time. He walked over to her slowly. _Oh shit. What do I do know? I've never been around anybody being sick. _He knelt down by her side and held her hair out of her face. Bulma was sick once more and then she collapsed in tears in Vegeta's arms. Vegeta stroked her hair and held her close to him. Bulma spoke between her sobs.

"Vegeta…what's wrong with me?"

Vegeta looked her in the eye and shook his head.

"I don't know. One thing I do know though is that we have to get you to a doctor. Now."

Vegeta lifted Bulma into his arms.

"Vegeta wait. We have our private doctor. Just take me to the medical room downstairs and we can reach the Capsule Corp. doctor from there."

"Ok."

Vegeta levitated into the air and flew Bulma down into the medical room. He placed her on the medical bed. Bulma's parents were by her side fussing over her.

"Mum, dad please. Just please leave me. I want to be alone."

"Ok hunny."

Her parents gave her a little kiss each and made their way to the door. Vegeta followed them.

"Vegeta. Wait. Stay."

Vegeta turned round. Her eyes were fixed on his. Full of need and love. Vegeta shut the medical room door and went over to her.

"Can I get hold of the doctor from down here woman?"

"Yeh. Just press the button over there on the wall. That will send a direct to the hospital and someone will be sent out."

"Ok."

Vegeta walked over to the other side of the room and pressed the red button on the wall. When he had done that he turned back to Bulma.

"So the doctor will come now?"

"Uh huh."

"How long will he take?"

"About fifteen minutes. Maybe more."

_I should let him train. He's been so good to me. He deserves to do something he actually wants to do._

"Vegeta you can go and train if you want."

Vegeta walked over to Bulma and held her hand.

"I want to stay with you."

Bulma and Vegeta were sitting on the hospital bed together. Vegeta was clasping Bulma's hand tightly. The doctor was sitting in front of them. Bulma had just had to give the doctor a urine sample. Now they were using some of the Capsule Corp. equipment to try and find out what was wrong with Bulma. The machine bleeped and the doctor examined the result. Vegeta looked at Bulma and she leaned up and kissed him. Vegeta put his free arm round her waist and held her tightly. Bulma rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder. The doctor turned round and looked at both of them. A smile on his face.

"Well, Miss.Briefs I can tell you that you are not ill."

Vegeta looked up at him.

"Then why the fuck is she being sick all time and this tired!"

"That's simple."

"Well?"

"She's pregnant."

For once Vegeta didn't have an answer. Bulma sat up abruptly. The doctor looked at them.

"Well I can see you'll need to time to get used to this. I'll see you later Miss.Briefs."

The doctor walked out leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone. Vegeta tightened his grip round Bulma's waist. He ran his hands over her stomach.

"I can't believe I didn't sense it before. Now 'm concentrating I can sense a small ki signature inside of you."

Bulma's face broke into a big smile.

"I'm pregnant…."

It suddenly seemed to hit her. She threw her arms round Vegeta's neck and cried.

"Why are you crying now woman? I thought you would be happy?" He said it with a smirk. Bulma clenched her fist and pushed it gently across his chin.

"I'm crying with tears of happiness you big oaf! I can't believe this! We're gonna be parents!"

"So how many months pregnant are you?"

"Oh god. Lets think. He didn't tell me." Bulma giggled. "Must be just over a month now. So around eight more months to go."

Vegeta smiled at Bulma and kissed her passionately.

"Woman…..can I ask you something?"

"Anything Vegeta. What is it?"

Vegeta got off the bed and pulled Bulma to her feet. He held her hands in his.

"Vegeta what is it?"

Vegeta breathed in deeply. Then lowered himself to one knee. Bulma looked at him in surprise. _Oh my god! He's not! He is! _He pulled a black velvet box out of his back pocket and opened it to reveal a gold ring with diamonds along the top/

"Bulma Briefs I love you so much. You are the only reason that I stay on this pitiful planet. Please say you'll marry me?"

Bulma stared at him. She was smiling madly form ear to ear. She knelt down in front of him and leaned for ward. She pressed her lips against his.

"Of course I will Vegeta!"

Vegeta took the ring out the box and slid it on Bulma's finger. Then he put his hands on her waist and twirled her around in the air. Bulma kept her arms round Vegeta's neck. Vegeta set her back on to the floor and pulled her close to him. She nuzzled her face in his and he rested his chin on her head taking in the scent of her hair.

"I love you Vegeta."

"I love you too Bulma."

Fin.

A/N: Ok I know they were both very OOC but I like it better when they're being romantic than when they're ripping each others throats out. Don't you? Please rr.


End file.
